


An Unexpected Date

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Adora is ready for a quiet night alone - until Catra appears in her window armed with a movie and popcorn.





	An Unexpected Date

Adora shut her bedroom door behind her and sank into the pile of cushions that made up her bed. A loud sigh emanated from her as she closed her eyes. Single-handedly trying to turn the tide of the war, the expectations of the Rebellion, the problem of Catra…it was starting to weigh on her. She valued the time she spent alone at night; it helped her unwind to just exist without anyone else expecting anything of her.

“Hey Adora,” came a familiar voice from the window. The blonde-haired girl shot upright and turned to the origin of the voice.

“Catra?!” she exclaimed, and was met with a subdued hiss that clearly mean ‘shut up’.

“Quiet,” whispered Catra, who was crouched on the window ledge, with a small satchel in her hand, “Do you want Sparkles to hear us?”

Adora sighed as she walked over to the ledge, “It’s Glimmer, you know that. And let me see…a Horde Force Captain broke into my room, so yeah, I _do_ want her to know.”

Adora took in a deep breath, preparing to shout for help. Before she could, one of her adversary’s slim fingers pressed against her mouth. Catra smirked, “I’m not here as a Horde Force Captain. I’m not planning to kidnap you. I just…y’know…wanted to spend some time with you…”

Her voice trailed off suggestively. Adora was still very much on guard, but intrigue started to take over her mind, “Spend time with me?”

“Yeah, I… I miss the time we spent together back in the Fright Zone. Remember how we’d sneak off and chat for ages? And our movie nights?”

Adora closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her face. She exhaled loudly, “You know what? Yeah…I miss it too.”

“Great!” Catra’s eyes lit up and she jumped into the room. She grabbed the satchel and unceremoniously dumped its contents on the floor – a pile of DVDs, a couple of bags of popcorn and two bottled drinks. She picked up the two DVDs and brandished them at the taller girl.

“Which one? No, wait, this one, it’s better.”

Adora ducked as the box was thrown at her, the projectile clattering onto the floor behind her.

“I thought you were supposed to be She-Ra, with super powers and great reflexes and that,” Catra teased. Adora shook her head and put the disc into the player, before sitting on the edge of her bed, a respectful distance away from her friend, who was now laid across it upside down.

“Want some popcorn?” laughed Catra. Adora shook her head, which made the grin on the feline girl’s face grow. She delved her hand into the bag, grabbing a big handful, and with pinpoint accuracy, threw one straight at Adora’s nose.

“Ow!” shrieked the blonde girl, more from surprise than actual pain. She looked across at Catra, whose smiled beamed wide, before they both erupted into laughter.

“You’re such a tit, Catra,” she mocked, before grabbing her own handful of popcorn. The two young women then began to launch the kernels at each other, all the while being in fits of laughter.

“I’m gonna win this for sure,” Adora said, full of determination, as she took aim and threw her last bit of ammunition. Showing incredible reflexes, Catra managed to catch it in her mouth as it flew. The dark-haired girl showed a look of genuine surprise, spreading her arms wide as if to accept praise from a crowd of people.

“I’m amazing,” she boasted.

“Fluke! Fluke!” Adora jokingly dismissed.

“Nuh-uh, try again”

Adora grabbed another handful, and they began to try and throw popcorn into each other’s mouths. Before long, the bag was empty, and they both laid back on the bed, still giggling.

“I really have missed this,” smiled Adora, “Missed you…”

“Same,” came the soft reply.

“I just realised I have absolutely no idea what this film is about. I’ll turn it off cause we’re not going to watch it.” Adora stood up and stepped over to the DVD player, laughing to herself.

“What’s got you amused?” Catra queried.

“It’s my friend Connor.”

“Connor? Is that the archery guy?”

“No, that’s Bow. No, Connor is a guy that lives in a giant green castle with a skull on the front. Everything I do, I do for him.”

“Oh,” came the dejected reply, “I guess I’ve missed a lot…”

“You have,” Adora agreed. She picked up a bottle of drink from the floor, “But I’d have thought even you would know the She-Ra works…”

She raised the bottle above her head.

“…for the Connor of Grayskull!”

Catra looked up to find her friend sporting the guiltiest smile. She frowned.

“Adora, that… that was…,” her frown quickly gave way to laughter, “That was awful but also genius. Oh god…. I love you.”

A silence fell upon the room. Catra’s eyes widened as she realised what she’d said, and she stood up and walked over to the window, ready to leave. She stared out into the moonlit scenery and sighed, but a hand on her shoulder made her jump. Catra turned nervously to look at Adora, who looked back at her with a calming smile.

“I love you too, Catra,” she paused to see the reaction. The dark-haired girl nervously smiled back at her, and Adora put an arm around her, “Look, come back, we still haven’t done one of our famous chats. We need to put the world to rights!”

Catra took a breath, “Yeah, I guess we do.”

The two girls jumped back onto the bed and laid on their backs, side-by-side. Adora reached over, and grabbed hold of Catra’s hand, squeezing it gently.”

“So..” began the blonde girl, “What’s on your mind?”

“Well,” Catra started, “You see…there’s this girl.”

“Oh right?” said Adora, with heavy fake intrigue.

“And we used to be really close, until she moved away and left me on my own. But then recently we reconnected and it was just like old times, only…I’m now ready to tell her that I want to be more than friends.”

“Hmm,” came the reply, “And I guess you want some advice on how to tell her how you feel?”

“Oh no,” Catra purred, “She knows. I just want to know how to ask her when she’s going to kiss me already.”

Adora giggled and turned to face the other girl, “Well maybe she was wondering the same thing…”

The two both smiled and leant in towards each other. Nervousness overcame them both, before giving way to determination, as their lips met. The sensation was like nothing they’d ever felt before, and they didn’t want it to end. Catra put her arm around Adora’s shoulders and pulled her in close. The kiss reached a natural end, and they both opened their eyes, staring at each other from millimetres away.

“That was nice,” Adora said coyly.

“It was,” Catra replied. She removed her arm from Adora’s body and shifted her own over, turning away, as her girlfriend put both arms around her and held her tight. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of being wanted; being protected.

“Hey Adora,” she turned her head awkwardly to look back at the person holding her and smiled, “Love you.”

Adora kissed the tip of her nose, which made Catra squeak and turn her head back, “Love you too.”

They stayed like that for half an hour, quietly enjoying the feel of being so close and whispering loving things to each other. Adora noted to herself how great it felt to have someone with her who wasn’t expecting heroic rescues or saving towns. Someone who just wanted her to be herself.

“Catra?” she whispered, stroking the girl’s long brown hair. No answer came, so she carefully manoeuvred herself into a sitting position and looked over to see Catra’s eyes closed.

“Aww,” she said to herself, and gently got up. She rearranged some of the pillows and grabbed a blanket from nearby, covering her girlfriend from the neck down. Adora leaned over and kissed her forehead, “Goodnight Catra”.

She got back into bed, putting her arms around the other girl. With a happy sigh, Adora began to doze off too. What would happen tomorrow was a matter for tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to _be._


End file.
